


The Spark and the Alpha

by kay1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BAMF Stiles, First Time, Love, M/M, Mpreg, True Mates, desert wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay1991/pseuds/kay1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finished with the pack. He cant forgive Scott for not believing that he never killed Donovan on purpose. Derek return with a warning. The Desert wolf is coming for them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have done my best to fix all spelling mistakes in this story but if you spot anymore please inbox me thanks

Chapter 1

It's been 2 months since I last saw anyone from the Pack. Two months since Milia left me. I haven't spoken to Scott and I'm done with it all. The pack turned there back on me, they believed the word of a Wolf they had known for all of 5 minutes over mine. Turns out that Wolf was a Psychopath. I don't know what hurt worse the fact that my best friend believed someone over me or how easy it was for the rest of the Pack to forget about me.

It's been weird at School I avoid the Pack at all cost. I don't leave the house and when I do its to go to a Party to get shit faced. I never see my dad anymore he works a lot since he needs the money for me to go to college. I haven't told him yet but I plan to go to the first college that accepts me as long as its hundreds of miles from Beacon Hills.  
All of this is why its such a surprise to get a call from Deaton. He wants me to come to the Clinic. I tell him I will come as long as Scott isn't there. He promises me he won't be there. I get there 10 minutes and see Deaton is there waiting for me.

"Hey Deaton what's up" I say  
"Hello Stiles how have you been"  
"Great thanks and you"  
"Well I need your help actually"

Before he can say more I put my hand up to stop him speaking.

"Deaton you know I don't have anything to do with the Pack or the Supernatural anymore. So unless this is a Vet problem which I am guessing it's not then I can't help you sorry"  
"Stiles if I remember correctly I helped you find your Father that time. you owe me one"  
"Wow Deaton really blackmail"  
"Am sorry Stiles but I really need you and if blackmail is the only way you will help me then so be it"  
"Fine what do you need"  
"I need your help to find Derek"  
"What? how can I help you find Derek nobody has seen him for months. Last I heard he's gone full Wolf"  
"That is true but we need to find him. He knows something about the Desert Wolf and how you can help is you can help me Scry for him using your spark"  
"Deaton I don't know how to use the Spark I only used it once am not really that powerful"  
"Stiles you have no idea how powerful you are. The spark is the purest form of magic nobody really knows what it's for because it is so rare. All we do know its incredibly powerful"  
"Whatever look I will help you find Derek and then we are even"  
"Ok Stiles"

I leave Deaton's office an hour later. We managed to find Derek he will be home in a few days . I also told Deaton to lose my number.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Its a week later when I hear anything else about Derek. Apparently he is pissed with the way Scott is leading the Pack. Which I couldn't care less about. I don't care that much the first thing I do is head to the party and get absolutely hammered. I return home around 1am to find Derek Hale in my room.

"What the fuck are you doing here" I slurr  
"Looking for you" he says in that calm brooding way of his.  
"Yeah well you found me. Now get the fuck out of my house"  
"Nope. not until we talk"  
"About what"  
"About why you left the Pack"  
"Well that's funny cause the way I remember it Scott told me to leave, to not worry about the Pack anymore. Of course that was when he took a douchbags word over mine"  
"You know Scott knows the truth now and he is sorry"  
"Yeah doesn't change anything. I'm finished with him and with this conversation now please get the fuck out before I shoot you"  
I can see Derek knows he is not gonna get anywhere tonight so he nods his head gets up and leaves. I pass out soon after.

I wake up with the hangover from hell and wishing for Death, but I know I have School. So I drag myself up and get in a Shower.I am only 30 minutes late for School when I get there. I can tell its gonna be a long day when I get detention in the first lesson.

It's lunchtime when Scott comes over to me. I'm on my own sitting in the shade on my jeep.

" So did Derek come and talk to you yet"  
"Yep" I say not in the mood to talk  
"Well"  
"Well what Scott just get to the point of what you want cause am hungover and tired"  
"you don't drink Stiles"  
"I do now"  
"since when"  
"since its none of your business" I say getting off my jeep ready to leave he stop me  
"Stiles can we talk please"  
"about what Scott" I say  
"About us talking again I want to apologise for the way I acted. Your my best friend and I should have believed you didn't kill Donovan on purpose"  
"Wow Scott that's great but too little too late am done with you done with the Pack and done with this fucking cursed town see you around Mcall"  
"Wait what do you mean done with this town"  
"Not that its any of your business but am leaving as soon as I Graduate and I would appreciate it if you would stay away from me until then. the same for anyone out the pack"  
"so that's it. one fight and you run away really grown up Stiles"  
"Scott am not running away am just so fucking done with it all"

I get to my jeep and drive away, skipping afternoon classes I have done all I need to Graduate anyway. I get home to find my dad sitting in the kitchen. He is looking at the Brochures I left out for College.

"So I see that all your choices are hundreds of miles away. is that to get away from me or from the Pack"  
"Dad I love you but right now I really don't want to talk about this"  
"Well we are talking about it Stiles their nearest college is 200 miles away"  
"fine yes Dad I want to move far away from this fucking town and the pack"  
"language Stiles and I thought you loved this town"  
"yeah that was before"  
"before what"  
"before mom died before I was nearly getting killed every week to help people who turned there back on me the first chance they got"I yell  
"Stiles"  
"no Dad it's too fucking hard ok I can't do this anymore not when it hurts this much. You're the only thing keeping me here. Dad I love you but I cant do this" tears are falling so fast I can't stop them.

I go to another party soon after that fight.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
I get to the Party at Greenburg house around an hour later. An hour after that I've drunk my body weight in Vodka. I think its time to head home so as I turn to leave I bump into none other than Derek fucking Hale.

"What are you doing here Derek in case you haven't noticed this is a High School party as in a party for Kids that are in actual High School"  
"am here looking for you. Stiles this isn't you"  
"you don't know me Derek so you sure as hell don't get an opinion on the way I act"  
"your wrong Stiles I do know you. I know you better than you know yourself right now"  
"Wow Derek I think that's the most you have ever said to me. A complete load of bullshit but still nice to talking to you now goodbye"

I turn and walk away from him getting my keys out my pockets he stops me before I get to my Jeep.

"you don't actually think am gonna let you drive are you"  
"you don't let me do anything you are not my Alpha"  
"Stiles get a fucking grip, your drunk what would you do if you hit somebody or worse what if you wrap yourself around a tree and your dad finds your body. Now shut the fuck up and give me your damn keys"

I know he is right no matter how fucked my life is am not that reckless. I was gonna get a Taxi anyway I left my phone in my jeep, that's where I was going before he stopped me. I let Derek drive me back in silence its pitch black outside. All you can see is the Stars it's my favorite part of the day. When we get to my house I see my Dad cruiser isn't there he must be working again. Derek turns my jeep off and just sits there.

"well thanks for the ride now if you don't mind please leave"I turn to get out the jeep but his hand stops me.  
"Stiles you cant keep going on like this. you're going to end up hurt"  
"well thanks for the concern Derek but it's not your problem"  
"Stiles I know that we hurt you"  
"no Derek you don't know so please just stop ok I cant do this anymore"  
"Scott told me you're leaving after graduation"  
"yeah and"  
"and you cant leave Stiles"  
"and why is that Serek"  
"because the Desert Wolf is coming for us all"  
"not much I can do about that am just human also not pack it's your problem good luck with it"

I get out the jeep and Derek shouts something that stops me cold

"Siles she coming for your Dad and we cant protect him without you we will lose against her Stiles"  
"why is she after my Dad"  
"because she knows its the only way to get to you"  
"and why is she after me"  
"because she knows if she hurts you she hurts me"  
"why would that hurt you Derek we are not exactly close"  
"because Stiles you are my Mate"

That right there is the reason why am suddenly on the ground cursing my fucking life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for grammer and spelling x

chapter 4

I wake when Derek walks over to me.

"Derek what the actual fuck"

I can't believe what he is saying,It doesn't make any sense also have I said how fucked up my life is. This is why I can't wait to leave this damn town.

"Stiles can we talk inside please"

"How about we don't talk Derek how about I get my Dad and blow this fucking town"

That sound like a good plan to me, In fact that is what I plan to do when my Dad gets home.

"Derek go home am done talking"

I get up and walk inside locking my door and putting mountain ash in every  
doorway. No way is any Wolves getting in tonight. I walk to the fridge looking for a beer thanks to Derek my buzz is gone. I find a letter on the table its a letter from the University of Alaska. I sit at the table and open it. They have accepted me for a full ride. Its such a relief to have a way out. I go to bed and sleep well for the first time in months.

I wake the next morning to find my Dad at the kitchen table.

"Morning Dad"

"Morning so I saw the letter on the table Congratulations son am so proud of you"

"Dad I want you to come with me"

"Stiles I can't I like my life here and I won't leave this house where your mom spent the last years of her life. I love you son but no. Besides College is about being on your own, finding your way and for you to do that I can't be there"

I know he's right, I also know that he won't change his mind. So it looks like I need to kill this Bitch before I leave in 3 weeks.

I head over to Derek's loft and knock on his door, he answers right away and lets me in.

"Tell me what I need to know so I can kill this bitch"

"Stiles you can't kill her on your own. We need time to plan, to decide what we are going to do. This cant be rushed shes too powerful"

"We have 3 weeks"

"Whats happening in 3 weeks"

"I leave for Alaska so we have three weeks before I drag my Dad out of the town that he loves, but I will do it Derek"

"So you're really going then"

"Yep there's nothing for me here except bad memories and a dead mom"

"Stiles those memories will follow you wherever you go. You can't escape them trust me I tried"

"Your right I can't escape them but I can escape the people who caused them"  
Just then there is a knock on Derek's door. It's Scott

"And that my cue to leave"

"Stiles you and Scott need to talk if we are going to work together"

"fine talk"

Scott starts first

"Stiles I'm sorry please believe me man what happened was so fucked up I didn't know which way was up"

"Scott I know you're sorry but what you need to understand is that it doesn't matter, not anymore. Am so tired of fighting with you but you need to understand that we are not ok, I don't think we ever will be. This, us, me and the pack we don't work not anymore. You made it clear that when push comes to shove you don't trust me and I don't trust you not anymore. I cant be a part of it anymore Scott it's just.... its too broken man"

"So what does that mean"

"It means that when this fight is done am out. I'm leaving Beacon Hills moving to Alaska going to College being normal for once, whatever normal is. It also means that you and the pack can't be a part of my life I need you to accept that"

"I don't accept that Stiles I can't. You have been my friend and brother since we were kids dude"

I know I'm hurting him but there's nothing I can do. Some things once broken can never be fixed. I turn to Derek

"Call the pack Derek its time you told us everything"

"Scott can you give me and Stiles a few minutes alone please"

Scott just nods and leaves. He tells Derek to call him when we have finished talking.I walk and sit on Derek couch he follows me and sits on the table in front of me.

"So Derek what did you want to talk about"

"Stiles there are things you and I need to talk about in private before we tell the rest of the pack"

"Ok is this about me being your Mate"

"partly Stiles what do you know about what you are"

"Just what Deaton told me about being a Spark that its the purest form of Magic why"

"I found out some things about Sparks. Being a Spark means that you are literally made of Magic Stiles. Your powers lay in your Imagination so if you imagine something then your powers will bring it into being. You are the most powerful Supernatural being of all. in the old times Sparks would rule all the Supernatural races."

"Say what now" my mouth is hanging open I can't believe what Derek is saying

"Stiles you are the leader of all races"


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT GRAMMER AND SPELLING I SUCK I KNOW ALSO THERE WILL BE A FEW SONGS IN THIS STORY PLEASE TRY TO LISTEN TO THEM OR AT LEAST READ THE LYRICS I DONT OWN ANY RIGHT TO THE SONGS OR TO THE SINGERS

chapter 5  
I head home after Derek's little bombshell. I go and do what I do when am stressed. I sing. Nobody knows I do it, its just something I do to clear my head, or sometimes to express how I feel. I have one other little secret I love Carrie Underwood I know am a dude and all that, but that girl can sing and God her songs just describe how I feel about a certain Alpha. So when my heads a mess and my worlds falling apart I go to my room and sing it out. nobody knows not even Scott guess its just more proof that I don't trust him huh. I sing a song that just describes how I feel now.

"Sometimes You Leave" by Carrie Underwood

All the raindrops  
In the sky tonight  
Can't compare with all the pain  
And all the tears I've cried  
But now I'm done

All the make believe  
Locked in this picture frame  
Is gonna stay behind  
Along with all the burning rage  
That's been tearing through my heart  
It killing me slowly  
Every beat, I was falling apart

[CHORUS:]  
Sometimes you give  
Sometimes they take  
Sometimes you bend  
And sometimes they break you down  
Sometimes you stick around  
Trying to change them  
Make them someone that they'll never be  
And sometimes you leave

All this time I've spent  
Staring at the door  
I never had the strength  
To pack my bags and leave before  
But now I'm done  
Lying to myself when it's clear  
That you're not that one

[CHORUS:]  
Sometimes you give  
Sometimes they take  
Sometimes you bend  
And sometimes they break you down  
Sometimes you stick around  
Trying to change them  
Make them someone that they'll never be  
And sometimes you leave

When there's nothing left  
For me to leave behind  
And you're already too far gone  
To say goodbye

[CHORUS:]  
Sometimes you give  
Sometimes they take  
Sometimes you bend  
And sometimes they break you down  
Sometimes you stick around  
Trying to change them  
Make them someone that they'll never be  
And sometimes you leave

Sometimes you leave

I feel much better after I sing it like I am letting go of all the pain and anger for a couple of minutes. My Dad gets home an hour later.

"Hey Dad how was work" I say

"Fine son how was your day"

"Oh Yano the usual saw Scott we talked"

"Oh how'd it go"

"I told him am tired of fighting but that we cant be a part of each other lives anymore. He took it better than I thought he would"  
"Look Stiles I know he hurt you. I can't begin to understand how much but Son life is too short Scott has been you best Friend nearly all your life. You two had a bond that people search there whole life for. Are you sure you really want to let that go"  
I feel tears come to my eyes I try to blink them back, I know my Dads right but I just don't know how to let Scott back in.

"Dad I understand what you're saying I really do but I can't just forget what happened and move on. Things between me and Scott haven't been the same since Allison I think he blames me for her death. He just won't admit it to himself. And he is right if it wasn't for me she would still be alive"

"Stiles Allison's death wasn't your fault you have to know that"

That's the thing I can't tell my dad I do blame myself. I think that's how things got so messed up this year.

"Stiles am not saying you should forget what happened, but maybe its time to let it go. Start over from fresh maybe that's what all you kids need God knows you all deserve it"

"God Dad am gonna miss you so much" I hug my dad and turn to leave

"Where are you going Stiles"

"Am gonna go see Scott"

I find Scott sitting in the park where we used to go when we were kids

"Do you remember when we were kids and we used to believe if we could get high enough we could touch the stars"

"Yeah Scott I do God life was so much simpler then" I go on the swing next to Scott.

"Do you think we will ever be able to get that back that trust we had"

"No Scott I don't. What we had is gone, Am not trying to be a dick you know I love you but back then we were so innocent. Everything was either good or bad somewhere along the way we lost the ability to tell the difference. We used to believe in the same things but now it's like everything grey and I can't tell the difference anymore. You believe we can save every life i believe that some people are beyond saving"

"when did we grow so far apart Stiles"

"fuck if I know dude. I guess we grew up in so much shit we lost each other"

"Think we will ever find our way back"

"I don't know Scott"

"Do you even want to try Stiles because from my side of things it looks like you gave up on us"

"Am tired Scott am so fucking beyond tired I don't know if I have any fight left in me"

"I can fight for the both of us"  
We just sit there swinging for hours before we head home. It feels like we have reached a peace of some kind.

Derek is in my room when I get home

"Do you even know that the house you keep breaking into is the Sheriff"

"We need to talk Stiles"

"What else is new Derek that's all we ever do is talk am so tired of talking"

"You're my mate Stiles "

"yeah I know Derek you already told me"

"yeah but I didn't tell you what it means"

"ok what does it mean"

"It means that we belong together Stiles there will be no one else for both of us"

"wow I don't get a choice"

"yeah you do you can choose to leave and never come back it's me who hasn't got a choice Stiles I can't make you stay I can't leave with you"

"Why would you even want me to stay Derek you don't love me hell you don't even like me"

"Don't tell me what I feel Stiles you have no idea how I feel about you"

"so tell me Derek cause am so fucking lost I can't even see the light anymore"

Next thing I know Derek is kissing me and it's so fucking hot it feels so good all I can do is hang on for the ride. Before I even know what happening we are ripping our cloaths off each other. He nips my neck down my chest to my cock which is hard as a fucking rock. I moan so loud it's a good job my dads not home.

"Have you ever been with anyone Stiles"

"no"

"do you want me to stop"

"no"

And he doesn't he keeps sucking me down his throat, His fingers are in my ass and I am cum before I can even warn him. When I come back down from Heaven he is lubing his Cock and fuck its big at least 10incs

"how the hell is that gonna fit" I gasp

"trust me it will fit now relax"

The head of his cock pushes into my ass and it feels like am being split in two. It feels so fucking good I can't breathe then he starts to move. I see stars am moaning so loud. All I can focus on is his Cock and his eyes godi could get so lost in his eyes. That the last thought I have before I scream as I cum again I can feel Derek start to cum in my ass then something happens he is getting bigger

"What the hell is that Derek"

"Oh shit sorry should have told I knot my mate its how I claim you"

Next thing I know I cum again then Derek is stuck in me. I pass out when I wake up Derek has pulled out and cleaned us up.

"Whoa that was I don't have words"

I hear a noise it's my Dad he must be home early

"shit Derek you have to go the last thing I need is my dad to know you just fucked his virgin son"

I have never seen Derek run so fast in all my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
I can't believe I just had sex with Derek Hale. I don't have time to think anything more because my Dad walks in my room.

"Wow Dad ever heard of knocking"

"Stiles why did I just see Derek sneaking out of your window"

"Yeah about that turns out there is more to being a Spark who knew" I laugh nervously

"Oh really is that why your naked and Derek's shirt is on the floor"

Oh shit

"well Yano I just got out the shower and Derek had blood and Yano walking around with blood on  
you not good" I say in a rush

"Stiles did you have sex with Derek"

"What no why would you why-why would you think that"

"Stiles"

"ok maybe we had a little bit of sex"

"Stiles"

"ook we had sex but it was like once and it was my first time totally consensual please don't shoot him or me ok cause that would be bad"

"Stiles shut up"

"shutting up now"

"Stiles your 17, you are old enough to decide when and who to have sex with as long as it was your choice"

"yeah totally wow Dad you are being so calm"

"Stiles your not a kid anymore now please put some damn cloaths on"

I decide to go see the only person who never turned their back on. The beautiful Lydia Martin

"So I did something stupid" I say when I get into her room

"Oh sugar what now"

"I had sex with Derek Hale"

Her jaw literally drops and then she burst out laughing

"Oh sweetie its about time"

"what"

"please I know your slow with this kind of thing but come on you had to know Derek's in love with  
you"

"Derek is what now"

"Derek is in love with you and you love him"

"Lydia hun have you been in the medicine cabinet again"

"Stiles don't be an idiot it's not attractive"

"no really Lydia what are you talking about"

"go see Derek talk then you will know what I am talking about"

I leave her house in a daze. Lydia must be high there is no way Derek is in love with me, I mean I know I love him always have, but come on really.

Derek opens the door with no shirt on

"Erm hi can we like talk"

"sure come in"

"so I have just been to see Lydia and she kind of said something that was so funny it will make you  
laugh really she said to get this she said you love me"

"she's right"

"I know its so funny wait what did you just say"

"I said Stiles that I am in love with you"

"Since when Derek is this just because am leaving"

"what no Stiles I don't know when it happened but somewhere between you saving my life and now I have fallen in love with you"

I try to think back see if there was any hint Derek had a feeling for me other than the murderous one and I can't see it.

"sorry Derek I just don't see it, how can you possibly love me is it just the Mate thing or is it me"

"Stiles I couldn't show how I felt your only 17 and no its not just the Mate thing"

"how do you know it's not"

"Because the Mate bond is just instinct the need to protect you above all it doesn't make me love you. It doesn't make me love the way you ramble, the way you laugh. the way you protect your father I love you Stiles whether you believe it or not"

Tears are dripping down my face, I can't stop them nobody has ever loved me because of just me, not even Scott. They love me in spite of my rambling not because of them.

"I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After seeing Derek yesterday I've had to do a lot of thinking, about if I want to stay in Beacon Hills or not. I do love him but I don't know if I can still live here. My life has been so fucked up for so long I lost myself along the way, I don't know if its fair to start something with Derek if I can't put my whole heart into it. I don't know if Derek is enough for me to live in this Supernatural world. I know no matter what I do or where I go I will always be the Spark but it doesn't have to mean that all I am. I hear a knock on my window its Derek.

"Hey"

"Hey Stiles"

We stand around in awkward silence for what feels like an eternity.

"Stiles I need to know what you want I need to know if we have a chance"

"Derek I love you but right now I feel so out of control. am a mess I don't know how to be with you. I am so scared all the time. Since I was 16 years old its been one thing after another I don't know who I am anymore. God I don't want to hurt you it's killing me but right now I need time to breath because I love you so much I feel like am drowning"

"Stiles I know everything has been hard for you"

"no Derek you don't ok. Am falling apart it fucking hurts to breath I have all this pain inside of me and I don't know how to deal with it ok"

"Stiles we can do this together. You don't have to handle it all on your own it's too much. If you don't start to deal with it all, that pain will turn to pure rage and it will eat away at you until there's nothing left. You cant run from this Stiles you cant run from yourself"

"I can try"

"what about your dad he already lost your mother how do you think he will handle it when he can't reach you anymore, because that's what will happen Stiles. It starts off simple you avoid calls because it hurts too much to answer. Then you stop speaking before you know it you're all alone because you pushed everyone away so you didn't have to deal with the pain. I know Stiles because that is what I did after the fire. Laura died thinking I didn't love her and it fucking kills me Stiles but I have to let it go because if I don't i won't fucking survive"

"Derek I can't ok. It's too hard it hurts too much I feel like the only time I don't hurt is when am drunk"

"drinking doesn't help stiles it just numbs it for a while then you sober up and it hurts worse"

I know he is right. Derek is the only one who really understands. It's not just everything that's happened over the past few years. I miss my mom so much. I didn't deal with her death I was looking after my dad. I became the parent and now that my dads ok its all coming up. All the pain and anger. I think that's why it hurt so much when Scott did what he did because I needed my best friend. I needed him to notice that am not ok. I know I can't deal with this on my own I've tried but its to hard

"Help me" I sob

Derek comes over and takes me in his arms, I cry for hours before falling asleep. The next morning I wake up in Derek's arms with a headache,but I feel better I think I needed to get it all out.

"morning Stiles"

"morning Sourwolf"

"how you feeling"

"strangely a little better I mean am not doing cartwheels but I think I needed last night"

"I think you need to talk to your Dad"

"Derek I can't it would kill him if he knew what was going on with me"

"Stiles its not something you can keep from him love you need each other"

"I need you"

"You have me always will but right now I think you and your dad need to start dealing with your mom's death you can't keep burying it"

"God why do you have to make so much sense"

"erm I always make sense you just never listened before"

"hey I always listen well some of the time anyway. Look I get what you're saying and your right but I can't talk to him yet I need to sort out my head a little first"

"ok"

"I want to be with you Derek"

"whats changed. Last night you didn't"

"nothing changed I just realized how much I need you how much I love you. Last night I was scared don't get me wrong I still am but you were right I can't keep running"

I turn to him and kiss him slowly

"Make love to me"

He takes me into his arms and kisses me for what feels like days. Before he moves down to my neck sucking kissing and biting until he comes to my cock, am so hard it hurts. I beg him to do something. I feel him suck me into his hot mouth oh god it feels so good all I can do is moan. He pulls off my cock and sucks my balls, then goes lower sucking my hole stabbing it with his tongue. It feels so good. am just a babbling mess when he finally enters me in one long stroke. He take's hold of my hands and looks into my eyes thrusting slowly into me. I feel him start to pick up speed I come before he does. Then he knots me again we fall asleep with Derek still locked inside me.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Things between Derek and I have been amazing intense but amazing. I love him so much sometimes it's hard to believe its been a week since my little breakdown. I still haven't spoken to my dad I'm not ready yet.

Derek and I are meeting with the rest of the pack at Derek's loft. We are going to figure out what we are going to do about the Desert Wolf. Also tell the rest of the pack about Derek and me. We get there to find the rest of the Pack already there.

"So there are 2 reasons me and Stiles have called this meeting" Derek says

"Wait I thought Stiles doesn't want anything to do with us anymore" Malia says

"Wow Malia really you haven't seen me for months and that's the first thing you say"I say angrily

"Well its true Stiles you walked away from us. From me" Malia say

"Is that really how you remember it, Yano what forget it doesn't matter"

"Guys can we talk about this later, more important things to talk about at the moment" Scott says

"Scotts right" Derek says

"Ok what do you want to talk about" Kira says

"Derek and I are Mates. We are together oh and the Desert Wolf is coming to kill us all. Does that about sum it up Derek" I say

"Well love I would not have said it like that. But yes also you forgot to tell them about you being a Spark"

"Well honey I guess it just slipped my mind"

I turn to look at the Pack and every one of them is shocked. Ok I could have been more delicate

"Wait you and Derek are together as in" Scott says

"As in having sex madly in love gonna spend the rest of our lives together yep" I love how shocked everyone looks.

"Didn't see that coming" Peter says

"Ok who invited uncle psyco" I say

"Stiles as much as it kills me to say it. We need Peter he is the only one who has actually seen the Desert Wolf" Derek says

"Well I don't have to like it" I say

"No you don't but you do need to accept it if we want to keep your father safe"

"Wait whats this got to do with Sheriff Stilinski" Scott says

"Well the Desert Wolf want's to hurt Derek for some reason and she knows the best way to do that is to hurt me. What better way than to go after my Dad"

"Why does she want to hurt Derek. She has never even met him before"

"Actually she has just before she was the Desert Wolf that's why I said only Peter has seen the Desert Wolf. I knew her before then"

"wait what love when did you meet her"

"well funny story we actually dated and I kind of turned her"

"well Derek that was a nice little fact YOU FORGOT TO MENTION" I yell

"I didn't think it was important I haven't seen her in years. Not since I was 16"

"Well what does she want"

"She thinks she is his mate" Peter says

"Well that's just dandy Derek. Any more psychotic exes in your past that will want to kill me"

"wow Stiles low blow"

"Yeah well I'm pissed. Whats her name"

"Paige"

"Wait Paige I thought you said she died from the bite"

"the Paige I knew, the beautiful innocent girl did die from the bite. This paige is feral"

"yeah feral and fucking crazy"

I don't think I can deal with this. I know it was wrong for me to yell at Derek. It's not his fault but really that man has seriously bad taste in woman.

"am sorry Derek I didn't mean to be an asshole"

"no you're right you have a right to be pissed off love"

"wow you guys are really together huh" Scott says

"yeah we are Scott"

"So back to Paige how we gonna kill her" I say

"we set a trap using me as bait" Derek says

"no fucking way absolutely not under no circumstances"

"Stiles"

"no Derek not happening"

"She won't fall for it Derek. She has been watching us, the best person to use as  
bait is Stiles he is the one she is after" Peter says

"yeah not happening" Derek says

But the more I think about it the more I realise Peter is right. She is too powerful to fall for it. She will think I'm helpless. The weak link the human.

"no Derek Peter is right think about it she is not stupid"

"no Stiles"

"guys can everyone leave us for a bit. I need to talk to sourwolf. We will pick this up in the morning"

The Pack leave, it's just me and Derek in the loft. I take his hand and lead him to the bed he lies down and I lie facing him in his arms.

"Derek you know its what we have to do. I love you but please don't ask me to sit this out. If we are going to be together then we need to be equals. I need you to respect that I can take care of myself. I've have survived so far"

"I can't lose you Stiles I love you so much. I won't survive if I lost you"

"you won't lose me didn't you just say am some bad ass Spark"

"yeah but you're not trained Stiles. It takes years to become a true spark. Right now your not trained, you said so yourself. You don't know how to use it, you don't even know what your powers are"

"I've got this far without them"

"yeah you have and I respect you so much for it, but this is different. We have never come up against someone this powerful. Stiles what if I can't protect you"

"I know you will Derek I have faith in you. I trust you with my life. Derek why is she so powerful"

"because the bite morphed her mind. Her Wolf is in full control, also she was turned on a Supermoon. which is a sacred time for wolves. On a full Moon we are powerful but on a Supermoon it's like our Wolves triple in strength. If your bitten on a Supermoon most wolves become Alphas, but because Paige nearly died it turn her feral. All the power of an Alpha but not anchor no rules no conscience"

"dude you serious have bad taste in woman. good job I'm your mate or you would be fucked"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
I finally talk Derek into letting me be bait, but he won't go we us go after Paige until we come up with a lot of back up plans. So we wait and we plan before I know it, its 2 weeks until Graduation. I still haven't decided what am going to do, but I know I need to talk to my Dad. It's time I tell him about the Desert Wolf and about me and Derek.

Derek has gone home and I wait in the kitchen for my Dad. He comes home a half hour later.

"Hey Dad can we talk please"

"yeah sure son"

"can you sit down please. I need to tell you a few things" I start biting my nails a nervous habit I have.

"Stiles whats going on I haven't seen you this nervous since I found out about things that go bump in the night"

"Me and Derek are sort of seeing each other"

"what do you mean sorta you are dating"

"well it's a little more than that"

"how much more Stiles. Are you having sex"

"yes"

"what else"

"he is my Mate"

"you have got to be kidding me how long Stiles"

"a few months"

"Jesus Christ Stiles"

"I love him Dad and he loves me"

"Ok is there anything else I need to know. Now is the time to tell me no more secrets"

"There is a new threat in town and she is after me and Derek, but she will also try to get to you. So you need to be careful for the next few weeks. Me and the Pack are going to take care of this"

"Stiles a few weeks ago you didn't want anything to do with the Pack now all of a sudden you are risking your life for them again"

"it's not like that Dad. She is coming after you and me but especially Derek I can't let anything happen to him dad"

"what about college"

"I don't know dad I can't think about that right now. What I do know whatever I decided to do Derek will always be in my life"

"you and Derek are pretty serious huh"

"yeah Dad we are I love him so much it scares me sometimes"

"I remember I felt like that with your mom, she was always so sure of herself of us being together. It fucking terrifying loving someone so much it hurts"

"God Dad I miss her so much I could really talk to her right about now. Don't get me wrong I know I can talk to you about anything but sometimes I just miss her so much"

"I know son I miss her too. Your mom always knew what to do, the right thing to say I haven't got a fucking clue what am doing half the time"

"Dad I love you and I know you are doing your best. I'm so proud that your my dad and I think Mom would be proud of you as well"

I hug him and we both cry spending hours just talking about my mom. It feels so good just to talk. We are both exhausted we head to bed but when I get to my room to find the Desert Wolf sitting on my bed.

"Hello Stiles"

"what are you doing here"

"well I came to have a little chat about my Mate"

"you are out of your fucking mind if you think Derek is anything to you. HE IS MINE"

"now now we wouldn't want to wake your Father I came here tonight not to fight but to talk"

"talk about what"

"well I came to offer you a deal"

"no thanks"

"oh you might want to think about this Stiles. Here's the deal you and your father are safe as long as you leave Beacon Hills and Derek behind never to return"

"no thanks. Look you really don't want to piss me off you have no idea who you are dealing with little girl"

"oh you mean because you're a spark. Yeah I know what you are I also know you can't use your power while you are pregnant"

"haha very funny have you been smoking crack men don't get pregnant"

"oh you didn't know"

"your lying"

"no am really not ask Deaton"

She gets up and leaves before she goes she turns around and says

"you have 1 week to make a decision, by the way the deal was for your life and your father. That abomination in your stomach not included that goes before you do"

I actually fall on my bed my heart racing. I know she wasn't lying. For the past few days I've been getting really dizzy and sick I actually fainted once or twice I just thought I had a bug.

I call Derek

"Derek you need to come now" I rasp as I drop the phone

He gets here 10 minutes later

"Stiles what is whats wrong"

"she was here Derek in my fucking house while my Dad was asleep"

"what when Stiles what did she say"

"she told me I can't use my power"

"why"

"because am Pregnant"

Now its Derek turn to faint. Great have I mentioned I hate my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Chapter 10

After I wake up Derek we go and see Deaton at the clinic. Derek and I haven't said much to each other, Both lost in our thoughts. My mind is racing I can feel a panic attack coming on but I push it back, now is not the time to panic.

We get to Deaton's office to find Melissa waiting for us.

"Hi Mrs Mccall what are you doing here" I say

"Hi Stiles Deaton called me because he doesn't know what is happening. Because your human he thinks he could do with my advice"

"cool" I say still in a bit of shock.

Deaton is waiting in his clinic room.

"hello Stiles what brings you here today"

"Well seems the Desert Wolf thinks this guy knocked me up care to tell me I'm wrong" I say

"Stiles this is important ok tell me everything she said"

"She said I won't be able to use my spark because its a danger to the baby. Also she offered me a deal. If I and my father leave town and don't come back she will let us live but I have to have an abortion first"

Derek hasn't heard the part about the baby yet. He goes pale and sways on his feet. I walk over and take his hand.

"have you decided what you are going to do" Deaton asked

"well if what she said is true then nothing and I mean nothing will hurt my child and if she was wrong then, there is no way I would ever leave Derek. That bitch is dead either way"

"well lets to see if she was right"

Deaton does some test and a sonogram, turns out Paige is right. I'm pregnant oh my god I'm going to have a baby. How the hell am I going to tell my dad.

"so Stiles what would you like to do about the pregnancy" Deaton asks

"I'm keeping this baby. It is my and Derek's child"

"That's good because that was really your only option"

"What do you mean"

"I mean the Desert Wolf was wrong Stiles, your magic protects the baby from anything even from you"

"so why ask me what I want to do"

"Because you needed to decide for yourself. You needed to know this was your choice"

"Thank you"

Derek and I leave the clinic and head to Derek's loft. He still hasn't said anything to me and it's making me really nervous. What if he doesn't want the baby its not as if he thought this could happen when he mated me. We didn't plan this. I can understand if he wants to walk away even if it kills me. I made my choice now he needs to make his.

"Derek please tell me what your thinking"

"I don't know what to think Stiles"

"ok well do you want me to leave. I can understand if this isn't something you want"

He doesn't say anything and that right there is all the answer I need. I turn and leave he doesn't try to stop me.

I get home and cry myself to sleep. When I wake my dad is sitting in the chair in my room. I wipe my eyes and sit up.

"hey dad whats up"

"you have been crying I heard you when I came in"

"yeah me and Derek are kind of on a break" I say holding back tears

"what has he done I will shoot him if he has hurt you"

I laugh at that then burst into tears he comes over to me and takes me into his arms like he did when I was a baby. I sob for what feels like hours.

"Stiles what happened son"

"please don't be mad dad we didn't know it could happen"

"I won't be mad I promise"

"I'm pregnant"

"your pregnant"

"yeah"

"Stiles your a man I know I was there when you were born"

"I know I'm a man I also know I'm pregnant"

"ok and what did Derek say"

"he didn't say anything"

"what do you mean he didn't say anything"

"I asked him what did he think he told me he didn't know. I asked did he want me to leave he didn't answer so I left he didn't try to stop me"

"oh so it's going to be ok"

"how can you know that dad how can I look after a baby if I can't look after myself"

"Stiles as much as it kills me to admit it you have been looking after yourself since your mom died"

"that's different dad"

"your right it is different but I know one thing Stiles you will love your child more than anything and that right there is more than most kids have"

"I already love it more than anything"

"and that right there is why you will make a great dad"

He gets up and leaves me with my thoughts. He is right most kids come into this world feeling like a mistake or like they are last on everyone's priority. My child won't ever feel that way, because I love him or her so much I am willing to give up the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"I love you baby and I can't wait to meet you"


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11  
Its the day of my Graduation I haven't seen Derek or spoken to him. I don't want to put pressure on him but I can't keep on waiting for him either. I have to make up my mind about College soon classes start in 2 months.

After the Ceremony my Dad and I have a nice dinner and then he has to leave for work. I can tell he feels guilty but he needs the money. I tell him its fine. I'm gonna sit in my room and watch reruns of Charmed god I love that show still can't believe they cancelled it fucked up if you asked me.

I'm halfway through season 1 when there is knock on my window its Derek.

"hey whats up" I say lame I know but come on I haven't seen him in a while.

"I think you should take Paige's offer"he says

I swear the world just stopped and my heart broke.

"what"

"look Stiles I have been thinking about this a lot and the more I think about it, The more I realise we won't work. We are too different. You should go and live your life"

"Wow Derek really that's what you think huh and where in this plan does the baby fit. Even if I took Paige offer she told me I would have to have an abortion"

"I will tell her you did she will believe me"

"and why would she just take your word for it"

"because I will mate her and she won't believe I would ever leave my baby that's why she wants you to get rid of it"

"wow really Derek get rid of it"

"it's not a baby Stiles it's just some cells"

"get out"

I shout next thing I know it a force throws him out of my window. I know it's my magic my emotions are raging out of control. I can't believe he just said that I can't believe he broke up with me after he said he would always be there. Well fuck him and fuck this town.

One week later I'm in Alaska alone. My dad wouldn't come but Scott said he would protect him. That was the last time I spoke to anyone from Beacon Hills. From now on its just me and my son I found out from Deaton before I left I'm having a baby boy.

Also I will only be pregnant for 6 months which fits in with a break in college. Deaton and Melissa will come to Alaska when am due.  
I decided not to live on campus it's not exactly a nice place to raise a child. I told the college about the baby obviously I didn't tell them it is me who is pregnant. They think the mother is some girl from back home.  
They are really supportive they have given me a few months off when the baby comes. It will set me back but I don't mind.  
I find a nice little 2 bedroom apartment I love it, the rent is cheap and it's beautiful. I haven't had any problems with my magic since I threw Derek out of my window. As much as it hurts I can't keep thinking about him anymore. Its all I have done I have gone over everything in my head a thousand times but I can't see what I did wrong. What made him think we aren't good together.

The only thing that matters now is my son I love him so much. Even if he makes me sick every morning and make me need a pee every 2 minutes. I have started to show a little not that anyone will notice I have started to wear baggy jumpers.

I start classes a little early so I get as much in as I can before the baby is born. So far I love college even though most kids my age are out partying every night I know I can't and I am actually ok with that.

I spend my nights studying and watching T.V in my apartment. I have made a few friends but the one I am closet to is Jake. He is a freshman like me and like me he is not into the partying ways of most college students.

He comes to my apartment most night's and we watch t.v. I wish I was attracted to him but I'm just not. I told him a bit about Derek and he know's I'm expecting a baby just not that I'm the one carrying my son.

He is such a great guy turns out he is gay as well although he is a bit of a slut. He says he doesn't see the point of relationships he says in the end you just get hurt. Can't says he is wrong on that one look at me been in love once with someone who I thought loved me. How wrong was I.

I know now it was the right decision to leave Beacon Hills, that is not my life anymore. I want my son to grow up safe and loved. Not living in fear like I had to grow up. Which is also why I changed my mind about studying to become detective. Instead I'm going to study forensic psychology. I want to understand why people do the things they do.

I don't feel like I'm giving anything up for my son just changing how I think about things.

I also told Jake how I like to sing turns out he does and now we have a spot at a local club singing in a band. It's just for fun but I love it. It's just something for me.  
We are singing tonight I decide to sing Cry by Kelly Clarkson it's for Derek. It's about me saying goodbye.

"Cry"

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

[Chorus]  
Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

[Chorus]

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

[Chorus]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CARACTER / I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY THIS IS JUST FOR FUN  
> THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS NEAR miscarriage AND ALSO BLOOD LOSS

chapter 12  
I'm due in a little over a month, I still haven't spoken to anyone from the pack including Derek. As far as I'm concerned that part of my life is over. My Father and Deaton will be here in a few hours. Deaton will be leaving in 2 days then he will come back for the Birth. My Father is going to stay for a few months to help me prepare and stuff. It will be nice him being here.

I can't really go out much anymore my stomach is huge, but I have to admit I love being pregnant. I love feeling my son move inside me, it's the best feeling in the world. Sure I get a lot of pain in my back and hips but its so worth it.

I told Jake everything including about me being pregnant. After his little freak out he has supported me these past few weeks. I don't know what I would've done these past months without him. He really has been a Godsend. I told my dad all about him, he thinks we have something going on, but I just don't see Jake that way. I don't think I will be ready for any type of relationship for a good while. All my energy is focused on my son, which I'm ok with.

My Dad gets here before Deaton, he comes straight to my house. It's too dangerous me going out now I'm too big. As soon as he comes through my door I throw myself in his arms.

"god dad I missed you so much"

Just then someone else comes in behind him, someone I haven't seen for months.

"what is he doing here dad" I say pointing to Derek

"Paige is dead Stiles I killed her" Derek says

"that's nice still I ask what is he doing here"

"Stiles you both need to talk"

"yeah not happening get out"

"Stiles please"

"no Derek get out"

"Stiles you need to listen to what he has to say son. You know I wouldn't have brought him here if it wasn't important"

"Fine talk, then do what you do best leave. Because no matter what you say I don't fucking care"

I am so mad I can feel my hands tremble. I can't believe my dad betrayed me like this. He knew what Derek did to me. I can't believe he has the fucking nerve to show up at my house.

Derek and my Dad sit on the couch and all I can do is pace my mind racing.

"so Derek talk"

"I'm sorry Stiles for everything"

"yeah I don't care if that's all you have to say then leave"

"It's not, the day I found out you was pregnant I knew I had to get you away from Paige. I knew if I didn't she would kill you and the baby"  
"don't you mean cells after all this isn't a baby is it Derek"

"Stiles please let me explain I knew you would never leave me and I knew I couldn't protect you if you stayed. So I did what I had to do to get you to leave me. I knew I couldn't kill Paige if I was too worried about you and I did kill her Stiles. I made her think I loved her that I wanted to mate her and on the night I was supposed to claim her I tore her heart  
out"

"nice story did you sleep with her"

He looks down at the floor and that's all the answer I need. My heart is hurting so much right now.

"right that's good you slept with her, make's this so much simpler get out Derek I don't want to see you again"

"Stiles I had to ok she wouldn't believe I loved her if I didn't"

"like how you fucked me then made me believe you loved me. yeah Derek that's a good plan after all you knew it would work. It did with me after all"

"that's not what happened with us I do love you"

"Yeah well I don't love you not anymore maybe I never did after all"

"Stiles please don't say that"

"get out"

"Stiles please"

"I said get out"

"no I'm not leaving you again"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"

As I shout I feel something give inside me. Its followed by a strong pain to my stomach I fall to my knees and clutch my stomach. My dad and Derek race over to me.  
I think my water broke"

I look down to see it wasn't my water there is blood down my legs. The pain is constant now I can't breathe.

"Daddy help me" I sob I pass out soon after.

I wake up in Beacon Hills in the fucking vet office with Deaton looking over me.

"what happened" I say

"you went into premature labour and it cause a small tear in the placenta"

"The baby"

"He is fine but I'm afraid there was a bit of damage to the wall of your womb, right now you need to stay as still as possible and calm. If you get stressed or have any sudden  
movements it could cause the placenta to detach or the tear to widen. If this was a human child you were carrying my guess is that it would have caused a miscarriage"

"but he will be ok right"

"yes if you do as I say he should be fine. We will have to do a C-section next week at the latest. I just wanted this extra few days to start you on steroids to mature his lungs a bit more"

"Ok I promise not stress no movement. How long have I been out"

"12 hours we had to give you a blood transfusion"

"Deaton I thought you said no harm would come to the baby"

"no harm did come to the baby, what happened was because of the emotional stress on you're body. The baby felt that he got a little anxious and because he is a wolf he caused the damage by accident"

"are you saying my unborn son shifted"

"partly yes that's is why you need to stay calm so he doesn't react again"

My head is spinning so much right now too much information. My son is ok that's all I care about .

"where's my father can I see him please"

"you father went home to get a shower he still had some blood on him, Derek is outside he refuses to leave. Should I send him in"

I think about it for a minute and I realize I can't keep the baby away from him. No matter what is happening between us he is still my sons father.

"yeah send him in"

Derek walks through the door his eyes are red. not alpha red but red like he hasn't slept. He looks so defeated.

"Deaton told me the baby is a boy"

"yeah"

"are you ok, is the baby ok"

"hasn't Deaton told you"

"no he hasn't said anything"

"turns out our son is a wolf and because I was upset he decided he didn't like that so he got a little overexcited and shifted"

"are you going to be ok"

"yeah as long as I don't move or get stressed I should be fine, Deaton will do a c-section next week to deliver"

"Stiles am so fucking sorry"

"Derek don't ok I don't have the energy. Look I can't be angry anymore it's exhausting"

"what does that mean"

"I want you to be a part of the baby's life as much as you want to be anyway, but you and I we can't go back. I can't go back to the way things were. You were right that day me and  
you don't work, I honestly don't know what we were thinking. What I do know is I can't keep going over it I can't keep being selfish we have a child Derek. I think that is where our focus should be"

"I will let this go for now but Stiles when the baby comes I will bring this up again. Because I love you and if it takes me the rest of my life to prove it to you I will" He says it with so much conviction but I can't open myself up to him again.

"Derek please I can't do this now ok can we just talk about the baby"

"have you thought of a name for him"

"not yet we can decided that together if you want"

"yeah I would love that, Stiles can I be here when he is born"

"yeah sure he is your son as well Derek"

"still can't believe we are having a son"

"yeah it didn't really sink in Yano not until I felt him kick me in the kidneys" I laugh

"does he kick often"

"all the time my insides are actually a little sore"

"it suits you being pregnant"

"I actually love it not that it will ever happen again but I do love it when I can feel him move, it's like nothing else in the world"

We stay like that talking for hours until I fall asleep it's nice. I like talking Derek I think me and him just being parents and not mates will work out. It might kill me a little inside but for my son I will endure it because I know one thing now Derek does love him as much as I do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort chapter sorry also I'm thinking one more chapter might be uploaded today or tomorrow

chapter 13  
Pheonix is born a week later I call him Nix for short, Derek has been staying with us for a week helping out while I heal. Turns out being a Spark also make's me heal faster which is a good thing because I can't wait to go back home to Alaska. Since I have been back in Beacon Hills it's made me realize that I made the right choice to leave this place and these people are not my home anymore. I belong in Alaska.  
Derek has decided he needs a change as well, he will be moving back to Alaska with me and Nix. I told him that we can't be together and he hasn't pushed but he said he wants to be in his sons life as much as he can, and he can't do that thousands of miles away.  
I say goodbye to my father and thank Deaton for all his help. Then I set off back home with my son asleep next to me.

2 weeks later and things have settled down, I'm in a routine with Nix and Derek is over every day helping out. Jake has been round and has met Derek surprisingly they get on really well. Tonight is the first night I am going out. Jake and I are going to the club Derek is minding Nix for the night. I don't want to leave him but I need a break who knew a baby could be much work oh who am I kidding I love it being a parent is amazing.  
When I get to the club I can't see Jake anywhere. I look around we are due to go soon. I get a drink and sit at the bar. The light on stage goes on I turn around and my jaw drops. Derek is on stage.  
"hi guys so I don't really do this often ok I never do this but tonight I need to tell the love of my life that am sorry and I love him. Oh and don't worry Jake is looking after Nix tonight"  
He starts to sing a song by Daughtry called broken arrow and tears fall down my face. I can't take my eyes off him. The club is silent his voice is amazing but as always it's his eyes that get my attention.  
DAUGHTRY LYRICS  
"Broken Arrows"

Hey  
Show me one man that's never made mistakes  
Oh,  
And I'll pay  
All of my time and every dime I made  
But today

The best of intentions I lay at your feet  
And I need you to see past the worst part of me

I'm tired of taking my aim  
When I keep on missing  
There's gotta be a better way  
Gotta be a better way

And every little word I say  
Keeps getting twisted  
Coming out wrong  
So baby hold on  
I'm tryin' to hit the mark  
But I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows

No  
I may not be a saint but I've got a heart of gold  
Yeah  
Oh, like a telephone  
Connection ain't clear  
But I hope you hear my soul  
You gotta know

Yeah  
The best of intentions I lay at your feet  
And I need you to see past the worst part of me

And I'm tired of taking my aim  
When I keep on missing  
There's gotta be a better way  
There's gotta be a better way

Seems like every little word I say  
Keeps getting twisted  
Coming out wrong  
So baby hold on  
I'm tryin' to hit the mark  
But I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows (yeah)  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
Broken arrows

I'm drawing it back now  
And the target is you  
And I don't know what else I can do, whoa

I'm tired of taking my aim  
When I keep on missing  
There's gotta be a better way  
There's gotta be a better way

Seems like every little word I say  
Keeps getting twisted  
Coming out wrong  
So baby hold on  
I'm trying to hit the mark  
But I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows (yeah)  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows (yeah)  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
Broken arrows... yeah

When he finishes he walks over to me and pull's me into his arms.  
"I Love you Stiles and am not giving up on us, I never will"  
I spend the next hours dancing in his arms and I have never felt so at peace but I know we have a lot of things to figure out. I want to do it because as much as he has hurt me I do love him and I always will. I don't know if we will make it but it won't be for a lack of trying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
I'm standing in my room fiddling with a stupid tie that just won't fucking go straight. I'm so nervous I'm actually shaking. Jake walks in through my bedroom door in his own suit.

"where's my dad is he ok"

"don't worry man he is with Nix helping him get dressed"

"good ok how much time do we have"

"10 minutes"

"What I'M NOT READY YET"I shout

"calm down man everything is fine"

"is he here"

"yes he is here and he is ready also as nervous as you are"

"really he is nervous i cant believe that"

"well yeah it's his wedding day as well"

"God I can't believe I'm getting married I'm still in college"

"do you love him"

"yeah of course I do"

"does he love you"

"it took a long time to believe he did but I know now he does"

"then there is really nothing to worried about"

"your right lets do this"

 

I meet my dad down the hall of the hotel we rented for the wedding. It took a lot of time before I let Derek back into my heart but when I did everything fell into place. I know now that what happened had to happen for us to get to this point. I am so glad I gave him another chance it wasn't easy and we still argue but now I know I can't live in a life where he doesn't belong to me.

I also have a little surprise for him tonight after the wedding I plan to tell him. A few months after Nix was born I spoke to Scott and we both decided that we needed to go separate ways in life. Last I heard he married Kira and they are happy in Beacon Hills. I'm happy for him I really am he is a good man and he will always be in my heart but people change life goes on.

After the wedding we dance to song Golden by Lady Antebellum, we behave as we cut the cake. before everyone leaves I sing a song to Derek called like I'll never love you again by Carrie Underwood.

We get to our hotel room early hours in the morning my dad has Nix for the night.

"so I have a little surprise for you Mr Hale"

"oh you do Mr Hale and what would that be"

"I'm pregnant"

His face burst into a huge smile and then we make love for the rest of the night.

Things between Derek and me haven't ever been easy but it has all been worth it. I love my life I love my husband and most of all I love the children we made. If I could go back knowing what I know now I wouldn't change anything because the best things in life are always worth fighting for.

The End

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS LOVED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT. I MAY REVISE THE STORY IN THE FUTURE MAYBE FOR NIX WHEN HE GROWS UP WHO KNOWS XXXX


End file.
